Claire Saltzman- Part 4!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Out of jail, Claire has the choice to be a hybrid while Alaric and the others form a plan. Will everyone go and save her? Will Claire decide to be a hybrid? During this a new love connection is formed...


Claire Saltzman- Part 4!

Claire POV  
I lay in a bedroom as my neck bleeds. No one knows where I am, or who took me. I know, it was Klaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid. His plans were revealed to me and started. He captured me, drank me and turned me to a hybrid. I'm in transition. He wants me to fight for him, since I'm highly trained. If I resist to any of this Alaric dies. Soon I have to drink blood. Or I'll die... I can't die, I'll get through this, I'll defeat Klaus. That is a promise...

The bedroom door opens and exposes Rebekah, my model friend. I'm in chains and they rattle as I stand up. "Rebekah! What are you doing?! You need to get out of here!", she smiles and laughs and walks forward. "Why should I? I'm not scared, it's only my brother." She smirks and I step back. "Klaus is your brother?", "Why yes, I'm the one who told him about you." She circles around me. "How could you?!" I scream. "I don't want to be a vampire or were-wolf! How could you?!", "Now you know how Elena and the others felt when you hurt them! It's not fun when karma comes back and gets you is it now? Hmmmm? Now I came here to make sure you drink blood!" Rebekah pulls a bleeding girl in the room and I start licking my lips. "Thirsty?" Rebekah asks. I nod and use my vampire speed to run to the girl. My eyes turn gold and red and my fangs come out. I grab the girl and my fangs pierce her neck. The girl screams so I stop, and stare in her eyes and use compulsion. "Shh you'll be fine, be quiet and stay still!" The girl nods and listens to me. I continue drinking her and I eventually kill her and her blood covers my mouth. Rebekah smiles and walks up and touches my shoulder as the girls lifeless body drops. "Welcome to the family darling.."

Damon POV  
I sat in the living room with the group and walked. "Did anyone call Ric?" Jeremy asks. I ball my fists "I did" Stefan replies. "Why would Klaus and his siblings want Claire? How do they even know her?", Jeremy says. "Someone gave her away, so who was it?" Bonnie says out loud. Everyone was quiet but I felt their stares on me. "Damon? Was it you?" Caroline said stepping up to me. "Why would I?", "You hate her!", "Her and I are friends, she's just in a rough patch. She's scared to trust us..", "When Ric gets here I think we all need to give Katherine a visit and ask her if she knows anything, after we tell her what happened." Elena said. "Now that is a good idea." I say.

Alaric arrives looking paler than I've ever seen him. I walk up to him, "Hey.". Alaric looks up at me and runs me into the table. "It was you! You gave her away! You told Klaus!". I looked up at him, "It wasn't me! Why do you all think that?!", "Because you said you hated her and already tried to kill her!", "I'm her friend now! Plus she's your daughter! I would never do that to you!". Alaric let go. "I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid! Klaus Mikaelson and the rest of the originals have my only daughter! My flesh and blood!" He sank to the floor with tears, this is one of the first times I saw him cry. Elena hugged him. "We will find her Ric, we all will!". Matt threw us Alarics' gear. I caught it and Stefan helped Alaric up and we all crowd around him. "Let's go kick some ass." I say.

Claire POV  
I was thirsty for more blood. Rebekah led me to Klaus. "If your friends come, try not to let them take you. Fight them off along the side of my siblings and I. Together we will fight them." Klaus kissed me and wiped a bit of blood off my lip. He wasn't that bad, I could get used to this. I looked at him and kissed him back and held on to him. I actually liked Klaus.

(Part 5 is in writing, sorry this might be short but the stories will get longer. This is part 4 of the Claire Saltzman series, if your new read the others to be caught up, thanks to all my readers and keep reading!)


End file.
